


[Clef+Kondraki/Bright]+顯示事故紀錄 Clef-Really-Has-Three-Burning-███

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: 是這篇鑽被窩的連結補完http://fansunny.lofter.com/post/1e5127_1c7e604c9
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Jack Bright, Dr. Benjamin Kondraki/Jack Bright
Kudos: 20





	[Clef+Kondraki/Bright]+顯示事故紀錄 Clef-Really-Has-Three-Burning-███

**Author's Note:**

> 是這篇鑽被窩的連結補完  
> http://fansunny.lofter.com/post/1e5127_1c7e604c9

當Bright連滾帶爬的離開自己房間時他其實還沒想好這樣衣衫不整的狀態下該上哪去，睡在員工交誼廳顯然不是什麼好選擇。  
在偌大的站點裡三更半夜還不當個乖寶寶去睡覺覺的，除了值班人員當屬他那些生活同樣不檢點的損友們，這就是為什麼他開了Clef的房門。

通常Clef是會鎖門的，因此應手而開的門板只代表著Clef打算一槍轟了不敲門就進入的不速之客，或是忙碌於其他事情才沒鎖門。  
因此沒有遭受開門殺待遇的Bright看見床上的Clef正在『忙碌』時他其實不怎麼意外。  
但是Kondraki竟然能發出那種聲音就讓他很意外了。

在Bright來得及退出門外之前一把西洋劍充滿殺人力道筆直的投擲過來，如果他沒有適時蹲下的話早就跟昆蟲標本一樣被釘在門板上了。  
「……我想這並不是個適當的歡迎朋友的方式？」  
「半夜不敲門就進我房間也不是朋友該做的事，Jack。」

他看著一絲不掛的Clef露出不懷好意的笑容從床上下來，此時此刻一切說什麼都晚了。

所以當初他到底是為了逃避什麼才來這裡的啊？

他跪趴著手口並用的伺候著Kondraki的硬挺時後方承受著Clef將粗長的肉刃凌遲般挺入他不久前才被自己兄長幹出血的後穴，傷口再次被撕裂的疼痛讓他的淚水立時溢出眼角，儘管因為Kondraki的前端卡在他的喉頭使他只能發出那樣含糊的嗚咽。  
在這個漫長的夜晚結束之前，Bright已經沒有餘力再去思考任何事情。


End file.
